Cassandra Libski
Cassandra Libski is a 29 year old Human Librarian, who also works at the Alternis Archives. Her chumhandle is bibulousBibliosoph. She is often at least a little bit intoxicated by alcoholic substances, and carries a silver flask with her at all times. She also has an Owl Pendant on at all times. Her specibus is cardKind, and she keeps several decorated metal cards up her sleeve, using them as throwing knives or regular daggers in a pinch. She is highly skilled in technology and is an avid reader. She often quotes Shakespeare and references things from Sir Author Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. Biography She was born in the year 2246 AD, to Andreas Libski, an ambassidor, and Sharon Libski, a teacher, who died due to an 'accident' when Cass was around five. Cass had heart problems as a newborn, but they were resolved fairly quickly, and she was able to live for a while without major complications. However, when she was about eight, her heart problems suddenly resurfaced after a peculiar incident, and was told that she would need a new heart, or she would die within the week. No donors were available, so her father, still shaken by the loss of his wife, made a plea and asked his boss if he could 'save' her. His boss agreed, and gave Cass an artificial heart. Unfortunately, as collateral, he was sent to the Alpha Centuri colonies as the Human Ambassador for Earth. Cass was left under government care, and her new, mechanical heart turned out to be some sort of 'brainwashing' device. She was trained in stealth and combat in the hopes that she could be used as a sleeper agent later on. However, the device often malfunctioned, and while she excelled in the physical parts of her training, the 'brainwashing' had little effect. They dropped her from the program at age 12 and sent her to live at The Occulta Occulto . When she turned 13, scientists at the (now defunct) pseudo-governmental agency ACGT learned about her situation, captured her, and reprogrammed her mechanical heart to become a full-fledged mind-control device similar to Jane'stiaratop, but dormant only until a 'trigger phrase' is uttered. Once it is said verbally, she would enter 'command mode' and complete any suggestions she was told to do, regaining memory of the command after completing it unless otherwise instructed. About a year later, ACGT disbanded, and she was released from 'further testing'. She then applied and got accepted to AECHAM . She spent the next four years studding bio-medical engineering (inspired by her mechanical heart) computer science, and literature. During this time, she took up a job at the Library, and met Ronove Hypate. The two quickly became good friends. After some sleuthing, she managed to find out her 'command phrase' and adjusted her personality accordingly to prevent accidental usage. When she graduated from ACHAM at age 18, and met Shuaar Egrach shortly after. The two grew closer over the years and she helped him with technical things. She was hired by the government to help manage the Archives due to her technological expertise, as well as her previous government affiliation. . She was given 'S' level clearance, and the green light to rework the security and data retrieval systems. One day, during a particularly trying day, she met Timothy Coulter. She fell in love, and though during their relationship she had very frequent blackouts, they were in a happy relationship till Timothy died four years later. She took up drinking then, out of grief, and was pleasantly surprised to find out her mechanical heart seemed to filter out any toxins that pass through the blood, Alcohol included. However, since the heart would be more focused on filtering instead of 'control' which makes it easier for her to realize and snap/break out of any commands. Due to the majority of her time at work spent in quiet locations with nothing more to do than observe, she has taken to learning as many languages as possible. Currently, she is able to speak and read Latin, Alternian, Italian, French, and Arabic. She has also learned some 'magic' tricks, and has taken to occasionally having small magic shows in which she makes the most of her science knowledge and shows off the vast creative potential of her 'cardKind' specibus. As of the start of the story, she is 29 years old and happily maintains her jobs at the Alternis Archives and the library. Personality Cass is a very cheery, and tends to take most things very lightly. She appears to have very little to no concern about her own life, and tends to make jokes when in danger. She's quite talkative and is prone to long bouts of exposition, and also tends to flirt with others and poke her nose into other people's relationships quite a bit, though she never really means anything by it. Her carefree attitude is her way of dealing with her past. She's known to live by the phrase, "What happened happened, and what ever will be, will be." Relationships Due to her job at the Library, she is quite familiar with those who prefer solid books over screens. Ronove Hypate add this later Shuaar Egrach later Cairos Tesran eh Matt Roberts no, really i'll put some more stuff in. Trivia *Her last name, Libski, is actually from the words Library and Whiskey put together. *Cassandra is the 'AU' version of another one of RadiantFlow's characters, Cassandra Aurora. *She is very fond of birds. Category:Characters Category:Civilians